


Compromising Situations

by MessofStress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Gay, Enjoy the gay, I can't handle angst, I got this from some tumblr post somewhere, M/M, No Angst, Oikawa is a Mess™, i don't know how to tag, it's just really gay okay, makki and mattsun are memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessofStress/pseuds/MessofStress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every member of Aoba Johsai Boys Volleyball Team has caught Oikawa and Iwaizumi in a compromising position at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Situations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first iwaoi fic so don't kill me if I screw up characterization. I also did this in about two hours with like no corrections so good luck deciphering this mess lmao  
> Follow me on tumblr @messofstress

Everyone on the Aoba Johsai volleyball team has caught their captain, Oikawa Tooru, and ace, Iwaizumi Hajime, in some compromising position in the locker room at least once. The two childhood best friends were always quick to explain, but nobody ever entirely bought whatever excuse they threw out. It fueled the teasing that Hanamaki and Matsukawa would do, often reenacting what the two had been doing when another team member caught them. Makki and Mattsun always found out about the mishaps. Always. 

There was a loud slam coming from the locker room as the team was cleaning up the court after practice. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had already gone to change, leaving the rest of the team to put everything away. Kindaichi assumed that was the perk of being captain or ace.   
“Kindaichi, go see what that noise was! Oikawa probably pissed Iwaizumi off again.” Matsukawa called from across the court.   
Kindaichi sighed and solemnly went to go check the locker room. He really didn't want to witness Iwaizumi’s wrath up close and personal but he had no choice in the matter. He couldn't ignore his senpai.   
Cautiously turning the corner into the locker room, he was not greeted by the sight of an angry Iwaizumi. Rather, he entered to see Iwaizumi’s forearms braced against the lockers on either side of Oikawa’s head. Their faces were mere inches apart.   
“Sorry!” Kindaichi yelped. He scrambled away, Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s excuses lost to him as he sprinted away to go tell Matsukawa what the noise was. 

The locker room was steamy from the showers all going. Kunimi, having just finished his shower, was walking between all the locker blocks with a towel around his waist to go get his clothes. Absently running through all the options he had for dinner that night, he hadn't expected to catch sight of a half dressed Oikawa trying to take Iwaizumi’s towel from his waist when he went back to where Kindaichi had left his clothes.   
Kunimi blinked. He blinked again. He wasn't imagining it. Oikawa was pressed flush against the ace with his fingers underneath the towel on Iwaizumi's bare hips. He was muttering something under his breath. All he caught was the word ‘mine’. Iwaizumi was growling something at him below his breath and held a death grip on his towel.   
Kunimi cleared his throat loudly. The two third years jumped about three feet in the air. Both their faces immediately flushed a dark red when they saw their precious kouhai standing before them.   
“It's not what it looks like!” Oikawa immediately exclaimed, ripping his hands away from his friend as if he were burned. Kunimi merely raised his eyebrows. “I was just trying to get the towel!”   
“I can see that Oikawa. Can I please get my clothes?” He points behind the two at a pile of folded clothes. Iwaizumi silently handed them over, not meeting Kunimi’s eyes and still flushed a dark red.   
“I just wanted my stupid towel back…” Oikawa muttered at Kunimi's retreating back. 

Watari was concerned for his sanity. He was currently overhearing a breathless Oikawa ask Iwaizumi for something repeatedly. In any way he thought of it, it came out as sexual.   
“Iwa-chan, please~ I need it!” The captain whimpered. There was a slight scuffling sound and then the sound of something hitting a locker lightly. Watari hoped it wasn't a person. “I'm dying! Please give it to me!”   
There was a soft huff of laughter from Iwaizumi. “If you want it that badly then beg for it.”   
Watari nearly gagged. He had two choices in this situation. Hide out by his locker until those two stop whatever it is that they were doing or risk seeing something he really didn't want to see and walking passed them. After a few more minutes of pondering and listening, he decided to go with the lesser of two evils and just get it over with and leave. Better to see some than to hear it all.   
Bracing himself mentally, Watari stood from the bench and took a deep breath. With one final moment of sanity, he stepped out of the locker block and walked towards the exit, passed his captain and ace.   
The second that he had to look was relieving. They weren't having sex. Iwaizumi was hiding a water bottle behind his back and Oikawa was desperately clawing at him. Watari let out an audible sigh and slumped in relief.   
“Oh. Watari, are you okay?” Iwaizumi questioned. Watari nodded wordlessly as Oikawa stole the water bottle with a victorious squawk. 

Yahaba Shigeru is a reasonable person. He understands there are some things that happen by accident. But really, this is ridiculous. There is no way that this was accidental.   
Iwaizumi and Oikawa were standing nearly chest to chest in their block. Now that was actually pretty normal. The two had no problems with touching or getting physical. But what was not normal were the fingers in Iwaizumi's mouth. Namely, Oikawa's fingers. The two looked like startled deer as Yahaba looked on with a blank stare.   
“This, um, isn't what it looks like?” Oikawa didn't even seem sure himself. With a (very sexual) wet sound, Iwaizumi released the fingers from his mouth.   
“He had frosting on his fingers from the cupcake… He didn't let me have any of it so I took what I could get…” Iwaizumi sheepishly explained as Oikawa held up a cupcake wrapper with a forced grin.   
Yahaba ran his hand through his hair with a loud sigh. The sad part about it was that he was used to this. Oikawa hummed interestedly and started lapping at the fingers that were just in Iwaizumi's mouth.   
“You missed some Iwa-chan,” he explained around the digits.   
“OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” Yahaba shouted, arms shooting into the air. “THOSE WERE JUST IN HIS MOUTH!”   
“Yeah, and? He missed some?” Oikawa seemed genuinely confused. Yahaba gave up and stormed out of the locker room calling for Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

Kyoutani was fucking done with this shit. Why couldn't those two keep it in their pants until they got to one of their houses? He didn't want to see his stupid captain moaning like a fucking pornstar in the locker room. All he could see was Oikawa's stupid head and upper body on the bench a few blocks down, his hands holding up his upper body and head thrown back in a breathless moan.   
The others had told him that Iwaizumi and Oikawa did things that seemed sexual but actually weren't, but what the fuck else could this be other than Iwaizumi giving head to Oikawa? He supposed it could be a handjob-- no that's not the point. The point is, he's basically an unwilling participant to their exhibitionism kink and he did not appreciate it. But… He also didn't want to be scarred for life by seeing someone as awesome as Iwaizumi stoop so low as to suck stupid Oikawa's dick. He shivered at the thought.   
Sadly, he had no choice. He had to go feed his dog and he couldn't make her wait. So, steeling himself, he began to walk forward. His eyes (those traitors) drifted to Oikawa to see what was really happening. He stopped dead in his tracks.   
Iwaizumi wasn't giving Oikawa head. He was massaging his knee. Kyotani growled. Oikawa opened his eyes and looked at Kyoutani upside down.   
“Oh Mad Dog-chan. Ahh~ wh-what is it?” Oikawa asked breathlessly. Kyoutani glared.   
“What is it Kyoutani?” Iwaizumi repeated. Kyoutani sighed and stopped glaring at Oikawa.   
“You sounded like you were having sex, you know that right? I thought I was gonna be fucking mentally scarred,” He finally spat out.   
“Yeah I can see why,” Iwaizumi muttered as Oikawa gave a particularly loud moan. “Sorry.”   
Kyoutani just rolled his eyes and walked out. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki made it their goal everyday to piss off Oikawa and Iwaizumi as much as humanly possible. In their opinion, they did a damn good job. Finding them in compromising positions was about half the fun. By now they know the telltale signs of embarrassment.   
“Iwa-chaaaan~! Pretty please~?” Oikawa whined. There was a grunt from Iwaizumi and then more whining for Oikawa. Makki and Mattsun grinned maniacally at each other and crept over to the other third years’ block. Carefully, they peered around. What they saw made them snicker silently.   
Iwaizumi was sat on the bench, arms holding him up on the back of it and head tilted back. Oikawa was perched on his lap, legs straddling his hips and ankles linked behind his back. His face was nuzzled against the shorter boy’s neck causing Iwaizumi to pant lightly. Thankfully, Iwaizumi's eyes were squeezed shut because otherwise he would have seen Mattsun and Makki and their fun would've ended there.   
“I said no, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi muttered after swallowing heavily.   
Mattsun clamped his hand over Makki’s mouth to keep him from going on his ‘consent is key’ lecture in his silly mom voice. Although it would have been hilarious, Mattsun wanted to wait a little while longer to see where this would go.   
“But Iwa-chan~! I know you say we've seen them all but I swear this is a new alien movie and it looks really good but I can't watch it alone because it's scary!” Oikawa got out in one breath.   
The two onlookers lost it at that. With a howl of laughter, both boys fell away from the locker and into plain sight.   
“Y’hear that Mattsun!? The new alien movie! He's on his lap over an alien movie-!” Makki was lost in a new round of cackles.   
“‘Oh Iwa-chan~’” Mattsun mocked in an overly high voice as he climbed into Makki's lap. “‘Let me lick your neck so you'll watch a movie with me~!’”   
Both boys dissolved into another fit of laughter. Oikawa's mouth hung open like an offended fish while Iwaizumi groaned and hid his face in the setter’s chest. When the two team memes had calmed down enough to sit up, the captain and ace were gone. They wondered if they did end up watching the movie. 

With Mattsun out sick that day, it was up to Makki to make the others’ lives hell. He had promised Mattsun that he would take a picture of whatever Oikawa and Iwaizumi had gotten themselves into that day and send it to him, but so far nothing had happened. But with the end of practice nearing, he had one last chance. He would not let Mattsun down even if it killed him!   
Finally, practice finished and everyone had left. All except the three third years in the locker room (not that Iwaizumi and Oikawa new there was a third there). Makki sat and waited. He waited for any signs of something happening. But nothing. All it was was idle chatter and the shifting of clothes as they changed. He heard the crinkling of what he assumed was candy wrapped but thought none of it. It seemed tonight would be a failure.   
“OI!” Iwaizumi snarled. There was a yelp and a slam.   
Makki shot up and scurried over to where he knew his friends were, phone camera at the ready. He peered over and broke into a grin. Immediately he took a picture. Iwaizumi had slammed Oikawa into the lockers and had his knee in between his legs (whether he realized this or not, Makki didn't know). His fingers clutched Oikawa's chin pulling their faces closer.   
For a moment, Makki wondered if they were actually going to kiss (finally), but Iwaizumi just started trying to pry Oikawa's mouth open.   
“You took my gum, asshole!” Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa shook his head. “Then open your mouth and prove it! And don't you dare swallow it!”   
Makki started recording as Iwaizumi struggled to unhinge Oikawa's jaw. Finally, Iwaizumi stopped prying at his jaw and dropped his hand down to the collar of Oikawa's shirt.   
“Fine.” The ace muttered, glaring at the setter. Oikawa smiled victoriously and just as he was about to say something, Iwaizumi slammed their lips together. Makki nearly dropped his phone.   
Oikawa's eyes shot open as Iwaizumi tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He gave a low groan and let his eyes flutter shut. Almost as soon as it started, it stopped. Iwaizumi pulled away and stuck out his tongue at Oikawa. He scowled. There, on the tip of his tongue, was a piece of gum.   
Makki sprinted home, frantically texting Mattsun the whole way. 

A slam and a moan echoed through the locker room. The entire team thought none of it. It was probably just Oikawa and Iwaizumi doing something that was totally not sexual again. Not even Mattsun and Makki thought anything of it at this point. They were the only two who knew about the kiss a few months ago and nothing else had happened since.   
The coach had decided to treat the team to dinner, so everyone waited for each other to finish changing. As a group, they made their way to the exit of the locker room, chatting and laughing about nothing in particular. Suddenly, Yahaba and Kyotani, who were at the front of the little group, ground to a halt and stared wide eyed into the captain and ace’s locker block. Curiously, the rest of the team shuffled forward to peer inside. They were speechless.   
Oikawa was pressed up against the lockers, legs wrapped around Iwaizumi's waist and arms around his neck. His head was thrown back, his mouth hung open, and his eyes were closed. Iwaizumi held Oikawa by the hips and kissed and nipped at his neck. Slowly, he trailed up to the setter’s mouth to suck at his bottom lip. Neither of them had noticed their audience.   
Both Makki and Mattsun gave a loud wolf whistle while the rest of the team either burst out laughing or angrily handed money over to other people.   
Two pairs of eyes immediately shot open as blood rushed to their cheeks. Neither of them moved other than to turn their heads in the direction of the team. Every member was grinning (other than Kyoutani who continued to scowl and Kindaichi who just looked scared and confused).   
“S… Surprise…?” Oikawa mumbled, lifting his hands from Iwaizumi's shoulders and doing jazz hands. Iwaizumi looked like he was about to combust or melt.   
Makki took a picture, mass texted it to everyone he knew that knew Oikawa and left. Oikawa's phone immediately started seizing with the amount of messages he got.   
Mattsun picked up his phone and began to read off some of the messages, “Kageyama is confused, Shrimpy is asking what you guys are doing, Owl Head just started spamming you, Bed Head sent a picture of him kissing Pudding Head, Sugawara says congratulations, Daichi is mad you got together before him and Sugawara did, Tongue Piercing asked for a three way, and Ushijima says you should've come to Shiritorizawa.”   
“...I hate you all.” Iwaizumi muttered and promptly dropped Oikawa on his ass and left.   
“Iwa-chan! Wait for me-!” Oikawa called and took off after him, grabbing his phone as he went passed.   
Mattsun turned to the rest of the team. “What'd I tell you? Everyone who plays volleyball is at least a little gay. I'm looking at you Kyoutani.”

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck


End file.
